fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Velvet Remedy
Summary Velvet Remedy and Fallout Equestria created by Kkat Velvet Remedy is a Unicorn Stable pony hailing from Stable 2 alongside Littlepip. She had obtained the codes to open and leave the stable from the stables leader so that she could escape her life of repetitive singing and stable activities. After leaving she left messages all around the stables outside, hoping to dissuade anyone from following her. She joined up with a local Appeloosa faction who seemed organized in taking steps to bring order back to the wasteland...even if that meant creating a slave trade. She would always tell the children and even herself that things would be okay like this. But one day that changed, the pony she heard who cleared out Ponyville was spotted on and wiping out the entire encampment. That pony was the meek and flustered Littlepip from Stable 2, she had come to "save her". Unconvinced she needed saving Littlepip and Calamity proceeded to show her the unspoken horrors of ignorance, as she saw the slaves she had just comforted be killed mercilessly like cattle by their masters. It was at this point that she started her journey towards building a better Equestria with her friends. Working to no longer bat a blind eye towards the horrific world around her. Appearance and Personality Velvet Remedy is a charcoal coated unicorn with a nearly all white mane, dashed with a streak of red and yellow. Her cutie mark is a song bird, representing her singing abilities and desire to be free. A Stable pony like Littlepip, she was initially very stubborn on her views on the world around her. She left Stable 2 to follow her own dreams of seeing the world above, desiring to be a free bird not trapped and confined to stable life. With her escape however she soon found she was lacking the emotional baggage to really cope with all the horrors of the wasteland, something that would stick and be a primary subject of character with her throughout the story. She abhors combat and will actively go out of her way to avoid getting herself or her friends in any conflict if at all possible. She has a distinct sense of social class as well which plays into her previous traits. As the story goes on however and with the proper motivation from her friends she eventually finds the strength she needs to make stands and stick to her virtues when necessary. Personal Statistics Alignment: Fluctuates from Neutral to Chaotic Good Name: Velvet Remedy Gender: Female Origin: Fallout Equestria by Kkat, a My Little Pony/Fallout Fanfiction Age: Mid to late 20s (Older than Littlepip) for most of the story, Mid to late 30s in Epilogue. Classification: Unicorn Medic, Leader of New Canterlot Republic. Birthplace: Stable 2 Likes: Singing, Being a friend to others, Her friends, Her Husband Calamity, High society, teasing Littlepip and Calamity, Fluttershy, Children, her pet Balefire Phoenix. Dislikes: Being ignored, Anyone who would hurt and bully the innocent, dictators, Red Eye, The Goddess, Littlepip's addictions, Having secrets kept from her, being protected. Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Coat: Charcoal Mane: Nearly all white with a streak of red and yellow Hobbies: Singing, Revisiting Fluttershy's memories, teasing Littlepip, tending to her pet. Values: Generosity (She is the modern bearer of that Element of Harmony), Friendship, Honesty Martial Status: Married Status: Alive Affiliation: Littlepips Friends, Applejacks Ranger, New Appoloosa, Followers of the Apocalypse, New Canterlot Republic (Leader), Junction Town Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Physically, 9-A via Weapons, At least 9-A with Magic Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Energy Projection (Shot raw magic strong enough to stagger an Ursa Minor.), Telekinesis (Type 1), Forcefield Creation, Genius Intelligence, Regeneration (Low-Low via Healing Potions), Paralysis Inducement, Sleep Inducement, Minor Light Manipulation (Type 1), Minor Sound Manipulation (Amped her voice to such a degree that it hurt hearing sensitive creatures.), Minor Resistance to: Disintegration (Can cast a spell that negates disintegration once before dissipating.). With Poison Dart Gun: Poison Manipulation. With Medical Supplies: Healing. Resistance to: Radiation (Via Rad Away). With Mane Six Statuettes: Indomitable Will, Willpower Manipulation, Resistance to: Corruption, Mind Manipulation, Possession, Soul Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, and Empathic Manipulation (Should have all the same Abilities as Littlepip's set of statuettes.) Attack Potency: Small Building Level, Small Building Level via Weapons, at least Small Building Level with Magic (Staggered an Ursa Minor , her force fields can stop small missiles similar in size to Steelhooves's.) Speed: Subsonic, with Massively Hypersonic Reactions (Comparable to Littlepip and Calamity) Lifting Strength: Class 10, Athletic Human with Telekinesis Striking Strength: Small Building Level, Small Building Level with Weapons, at least Small Building Level with Magic Durability: Small Building Level, At least Small Building Level with force fields Stamina: Average '(Doesn't usually put herself at the forefront of battles.) 'Range: Kilometers with Weapons and Magic Standard Equipment: Combat Shotgun, Medical Supplies, Healing Potions, Poison Dart Gun, Rad Away Serum, Mane Six Statuettes Intelligence: Extremely Gifted, possibly Genius She has immense medical knowledge and has proven herself on occasion to be up to Littlepip and Steelhooves level. Would eventually come to control most of The Equestria Wasteland in the story's epilogue. Weaknesses: Emotionally unstable at times, has far less direct combat experience and aptitude than her friends and usually plays a more supporting role over fighting. Respect Thread on her and Littlepips other friends: Link Blog post on Velvet and the Verses Tiering: Link Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Fallout Equestria (verse) Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Light Users Category:Poison Users Category:Healing Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Tier 8